fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lycan
|-|Wolf Form= |-|School Outfit= Summary Ōkami Gekkō (More commonly referred to by his current hero name, Lycan), is a former villain, current part time pro hero, and student at U.A High School in his 3rd year of the school. He is regarded as one of the most promising students at the school, becoming as promising as the "Big 3". Lycan was always a very promising student at U.A, for all 3 of his years. He was seen as always in the top 3 students within his class. He was however, aggressive in his fights, and often harmed his fellow students in fights. During the first month of his 3rd year, he was expelled from U.A for unknown reasons, by his homeroom teacher, Eraserhead. Outraged by this, Lycan turned to crime. His actions got him noticed by the league of villains. The league was currently looking for a muscle, one who would be able to contend with All Might. While conflicted, Lycan worked with the league for several month's. While he never once killed a living being while working with the league, the guilt of being a villain, despite his dreams, eventually got to him. He turned himself in, and was actually not punished by the police, mostly. In exchange for him giving as much information about the league as he was able to, he would not have to go to jail. Surprisingly, Eraserhead actually talked to him, and apologized to him for expelling him, he offered him a place in his former class again. He accepted, and was eventually given a Class C Hero License. (An idea I myself came up with, a class C hero license gives him the same rights as heroes to interfere against villains, as long as his name is on a database that gives him permission.) Lycan is currently still being taught at U.A, and has saved countless civilians as a hero. Appearance and Personality As a human, Lycan is a very tall, dark haired man. His hair is medium length, and he wears the school uniform. As a wolf, he is much taller and more built. As a human, Lycan is usually a respectful man. He does not prioritize his studies, but understands why he must do them. As a wolf, Lycan is more aggressive. While he retains his personality at daytime, similar to tokoyami, his quirk makes him more violent in darkness, although he is able to control it much better than tokoyami. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil '''formerly, '''Neutral Good '''currently '''Name: Okami Gekko, his hero(Former villain) name is Lycan Origin: My Hero Academia extended Age: 17 at the time of returning to U.A Classification: Student, Hero Affiliation: U.A High School Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 8-A | Low 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses (Available in both human and wolf form), Transformation (He is able to become a large human sized wolf with immense strength), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (N/A for human, Low for wolf form), Can enter an animalistic state in which his strength is enhanced, His strength is enhanced during the night (Though he becomes more aggressive and may lose control). Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level '''(Stated several times to be stronger than characters like Jason Rariberute & Shoto Todoroki, Cancelling out the force of one of Shoto's giant ice waves.) | '''Small City Level (He was able to contend with Tempest during the league of villains attack on the U.A Training camp, though it was stated that Tempest was hitting a decent amount harder than Lycan) Speed: Likely Transonic '''(Scaling from Eraserhead) | likely '''Transonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely much higher (As a third year student with a quirk revolving around super strength, he should be at the very least comparable to Kirishima) | Possibly Class 100 '(Fought against Tempest, stated to be in the same league of strength as him) 'Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Level | Small City Level Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level | Small City Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range with melee attacks, Kilometers with sense of smell (Wolf form), Hundreds of meters with sense of smell (Human form) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Lycan is considered an intelligent individual, being a pretty high student in his class. While he isn't the smartest person in his class, he is known to be one of them. He is very smart when it comes to fighting, and adapting his style. Weaknesses: Similar to Tokoyami, Lycan's quirk is affected by the time of day. During the day time,his strength is enhanced a lot (Already more than current Deku & Rariberute), and he has full control over the form. During the nightime, his strength is even more enhanced, but it is much easier for him to lose control. Unlike Tokoyami, Lycan has much more practice, and he is able to control it much more than tokoyami, and will only truly lose control in times of extreme stress. Key: Villain | Hero Notable Attacks and Techniques 'Lycanthropy' Lycanthropy (オオカミの形, Ōkami no katachi) is Lycan's quirk. With this quirk, he is able to take on the form of a large humanoid wolf. His strength is much enhanced in this form. During the daytime, his strength, while enhanced is much less than at night. He has a harder time controlling it during the night, but after years of practice, he only loses control under great stress. It would also seem that this quirk has a passive affect, as even when he is in human form, his sense of smell and hearing is enhanced. He is also very strong as a human, able to fight Kirishima without truly trying. Trivia * Lycan's stats are as follows ** Power: 5/5 - A ** Speed: 3/5 - C ** Technique: 4/5 - B ** Intelligence: 4/5 - B ** Cooperativeness: 2/5 - D Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Austerus Bisoils Austerus' profile (Note: Speed Equalized. This was for the 8-A Tournament) Inconclusive Matches: Zephyr Highwind (Tales of the Red Wings) Zephyr's Profile (Note: Both were 8-A and speed was equalized) Category:Werewolves Category:Students Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7